The Walking Dead: Una nueva frontera
by Arnold1
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos hermanos que se ven envueltos en el mundo de the Walking Dead, nuestros dos protagonistas tendrán que afrontar los peligros del nuevo mundo junto a otros personajes de la saga the Walking Dead (clem)


**Antes de nada pido disculpas de ante mano por si encuentran algún fallo, intento escribir correctamente pero alguna palabra puede que la halla escrito mal xd.**

 **Día 1:**

(11:30 am) En la casa de los Namikaze ya se podía ver cierta actividad de vida, en la cocina observamos a Ryu que estaba preparando él desayuno mientras que en él piso superior Darkot aun seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama inferior de la litera.

"Darkot espabila que ya esta listo él desayuno" avisaba Ryu mientras este cogía su tostada y se dirigía al salón para ver las noticias mientras desayunaba.

Ryu enciende el televisor en la sala de estar y Rex su pastor alemán se sienta a su lado. En la pantalla, una locutora habla sobre imágenes de policías que intentan controlar una intersección ocupada en el centro de Nightfall como el ataque infectado. "Aquí se ve la cobertura en vivo de la actividad policial en las calles Bridge y Langford en el distrito comercial, donde dos infectados cargaron contra una barricada policial. Anteriormente, los dos infectados ingresaron a un automóvil conducido por un empresario local no identificado y lo atacaron brutalmente".

El locutor hace una pausa y presiona un auricular. "Tenemos un vídeo del ataque anterior y les recordamos a todos que este vídeo puede no ser adecuado para espectadores jóvenes o sensibles a la violencia".

El locutor cambia de asiento y bebe de una taza del Canal 8. "Para aquellos que aún están con nosotros, aquí está el vídeo de ese horrible ataque".

Una escena muestra en pantalla a un hombre con un traje de negocios dentro de un sedán de lujo plateado que espera una luz roja, cuando un grupo de infectados rodea el automóvil. Uno rompe la ventana del lado del conductor, y otro sube por el agujero irregular. El Audi recoge gruñidos y gritos cuando los infectados se meten en el auto, rasgándose la piel con vidrios rotos. La sangre sale a borbotones del parabrisas desde el interior y el vídeo se congela.

La pantalla cambia a más imágenes de ataques aleatorios en todo el estado.

La estación interviene en la transmisión nacional y se une a Mark Jennings, un noticiero veterano con una voz profunda. "La Casa Blanca no ha hecho ninguna declaración oficial sobre el virus, pero se ha convocado una conferencia de prensa para esta noche a las 10 en punto del este. Los CDC han declarado que están trabajando para producir una vacuna y han proporcionado a los gobiernos estatales protocolos. La Cruz Roja y FEMA también están trabajando para ayudar a las áreas más afectadas por el brote"

"¿Es esto alguna clase de broma? por que si lo es no tiene ninguna gracia.." levantándose del sofá Ryu inspecciona cada rincón del salón en busca de una cámara oculta pero para su desgracia no encontró ninguna, sacando su celular Ryu marca él teléfono de su padre en un intento de ponerse en contacto con ellos, pero lo único que consiguió es que un mensaje de no esta disponible apareciera en su pantalla.

"Mierda…"

Ryu vuelve a intentar llamar a sus padres pero esta vez marcando él numero su madre, la línea suena y suena, Ryu vuelve a marcar, y la línea suena, cuelga y vuelve a marcar. No pasa nada durante unos insoportables cinco minutos, y luego la llamada se conecta.

"¿Hola? ¿Quién es?" Es la voz de un hombre que nunca escucho antes.

"Soy Ryu, estoy tratando de contactar con mi madre ..."

"Está muerta. Lo siento. Encontré el teléfono en él cadáver de una mujer".

"Imposible" comenzó a decir, pero la llamada se desconecto.

La habitación giraba y Ryu sentía unas increíbles ganas de vomitar. "(¿Es verdad? ¿Se ha ido mi madre y mi padre?¿Como demonios voy a explicarle esto a Darkot?)" se preguntaba mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza intentando buscar una respuesta ante esta situación de mierda.

"Buenos días Ryu aaaa" saludaba mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano izquierda fruto de un bostezo por estar recién levantado, bajando las escaleras Darkot fue directamente a la cocina solo para ser seguido de cerca por rex que comenzó a gemir intentando conseguir alguna galleta prominente de Darkot.

Con la tostada en la boca y él celular en la mano Darkot se fue para él cuarto de baño para poder asearse mientras se acababa la tostada, con un suspiro Ryu se levanto del sofá sabia muy bien que si este supuesto brote era real tendrían que conseguir comida y equipamiento si quieren salir adelante, con un ultimo vistazo a su celular Ryu comenzó a reunir todo lo que pudiera ser útil encontrando:

2 mochilas escolares que eran las que utilizaban para la escuela secundaria, artículos de tocador (dos pastillas de jabón, media botella de champú, medio tubo de pasta de dientes), un par de mantas, una botella con un poco de whisky. , un martillo, clavos y algo de madera, junto con una botella a medio llenar de analgésicos. En un armario en la sala de estar, encontró un GPS y una linterna con un paquete de baterías. Apilándolo todo en él segundo piso para que todo esté mas seguro. Mientras Ryu se apresuraba por la casa, rex lo observaba emocionado preguntándose si su dueño lo sacaría a pasear como hacia diariamente.

Después de la búsqueda inicial, se desplazo por la casa con más cuidado recolectando cualquier otra cosa que pueda ser de utilidad.

En su habitación, encontró una lata llena de gas pimienta y una radio CB. Casi olvido que incluso lo tenía. Se fue para la cómoda de la habitación de sus padres, abrió el cajón superior del tocador y rebuscando debajo de la ropa doblada encontró un revólver especial .38 junto con una caja de munición que sus padres compraron para la protección del hogar, con cuidado reviso si estaba cargado para su sorpresa él revolver tenia él cargador lleno,.

"(También tenemos cuchillos de cocina, un cuchillo de acero inoxidable que compre en una feria comercial,y mi viejo bate de béisbol. Seguramente podría ser útil, también tengo que añadir el juego de utensilios de cocina portátiles al inventario)". Reuniendo todas las herramientas de artesanía del garaje también añadidas al inventario. Mientras seguía buscando provisiones, encontró un panfleto para un nuevo evento de artes marciales en la ciudad. "(Todavía recuerdo la primera clase que tome de Muay Thai, cuando aparecí en casa lleno de hematomas y cortes a mama le iba a dar un ataque)" con una sonrisa forzada aun pensaba en él recuerdo de ese día, la voz de ese desconocido aun seguía incrustada en su mente.

Dándose un par de bofetadas salió de sus pensamientos, centrándose una vez mas fue hacia él baño, donde no quedaba rastro alguno de Darkot salvo por la media tostada que estaba tirada en la papelera, dirigiendo su atención hacia el botiquín, encontró un Kit de primeros auxilios sin abrir y cinco vendajes. Mientras lo llevaba ala habitación de arriba, recordó tener varios frascos de antibióticos de amplio espectro en su bolsa médica. Revisando el armario de sus padres una vez más, encontró un rifle Springfield M1903 junto con una mira telescópica y dos cajas de munición completa.

"¿Qué estas haciendo con él rifle de padre?" preguntaba Darkot mientras observaba como Ryu examinaba él arma con detalle, sacando un peine con 5 balas Ryu cargo él rifle, "A padre no le va a gustar que estés trasteando con su rifle" advertía Darkot mientras seguía siendo ignorado olímpicamente por Ryu que deposito él rifle en su espalda y se llevaba en la mano las cajas de munición, "Coge tu Katana" recomendaba Ryu mientras salía de la habitación seguido por su hermano que no paraba de hacerle preguntas de todo tipo.

"Mira Darkot ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar…" Él recuerdo de la conversación telefónica volvía una vez mas a su cabeza, "Si quieres saber lo que esta sucediendo solo enciende la televisión o mira internet" desapareciendo de la vista de Ryu, Darkot fue a encender su computadora, observando de paso él montón de objetos que su hermano había amontonado con un ultimo vistazo al montón, Darkot se sentó en el escritorio y abriendo la computadora portátil. Internet todavía se ejecutaba sin demora, y en el momento en que cargo google un mensaje apareció claro y conciso.

 **Noticias sobre el virus Zeta.**

Al hacer clic en el enlace se carga una página de sitios web relacionados con el brote.

Haciendo clic en el enlace al CDC, encuentra un comunicado de prensa relacionado con el virus.

Para publicación inmediata: 11 de marzo de 2010.

"El Centro para el Control y la Prevención de Enfermedades insta a las personas a tomar medidas para prevenir las infecciones por el virus Zeta. Se han documentado brotes de la enfermedad en los Estados Unidos, con una mayor actividad en áreas densamente pobladas.

Hasta el momento, diez estados y dos territorios de los Estados Unidos han informado infecciones de virus Zeta en personas. El número total de casos ha llegado a más de 10,000, todo lo cual lleva a un estado de muerte. El virus Zeta se transmite por contacto de persona a persona, ya sea por sangre o saliva.

"Está claro que estamos viendo tasas de infección del 100% con este virus", dijo Lucas Dodson, M.D., M.P.H., epidemiólogo médico de la división de Enfermedades Víricas de los CDC. "No podemos enfatizar lo suficiente la importancia de evitar el contacto con personas infectadas".

Los mejores enfoques para prevenir la infección incluyen los siguientes:

\- Evite áreas muy pobladas, como hospitales, supermercados y otros lugares donde las personas se congregan.

\- Permanezca adentro y asegure el área desde la entrada.

\- Conozca los síntomas de la infección: coloración amarillenta de la piel, lesiones verdes tipo "marca de nacimiento", comportamiento agresivo, marcha desequilibrada.

No hay medicamentos para tratar o vacunas para prevenir la infección por el virus Zeta. Las personas expuestas pueden parecer normales durante hasta una hora antes de que aparezcan los síntomas, pero no existe una prevención conocida de infección en toda regla. En el caso de que alguien que conozcas se infecte, coloca a la persona en cuarentena lejos de personas no infectadas y evita el contacto en todo momento.

Después de leer el sitio web de los CDC, decidió navegar por la página de la ciudad, encontrando un aviso relacionado con el brote.

La Ciudad de Nightfall ha activado el Centro de Operaciones de Emergencia (EOC), un equipo coordinado y multiagencia para organizar información, administrar recursos y planificar iniciativas estratégicas para enfrentar el brote en toda la ciudad. Hasta el momento, el EOC está coordinando múltiples actividades:

\- La policía patrulla la ciudad y detiene a personas infectadas.

\- El personal médico de emergencia está estableciendo ubicaciones de campo para ayudar a tratar a las personas que necesitan atención médica.

\- La Guardia Nacional está alerta para ayudar a la policía.

El sitio enumera las ubicaciones de los refugios de emergencia que se están instalando en la ciudad, y Darkot anota estas ubicaciones en su teléfono inteligente.

Inicia sesión en sus foros favoritos y descubre que la mayoría de los hilos activos están discutiendo sobre el brote. Un hilo despierta el interés de Darkot: ¡El apocalipsis Zombi es AHORA!

El hilo contiene cientos de publicaciones de personas de todo Estados Unidos:

Trollface: Hay zombies por todas partes. Acabo de ver a uno comiendo la cara de un policía. Esto es real.

The_Ruso: A Misty: Mátala. Tu madre está infectada, así que mátala antes de que ella te devore a ti.

The/joker: Atrapado en una casa. Zombies por todas partes. Cualquiera que lea esto, por favor venga al 8941 Bridgeford Oaks Drive. ¡Trae un arma!.

MISTY_DETH: Mi mamá esta un poco enferma. Ella esta cada vez peor, ¿Qué debo hacer?

PREPPERGUY714: La única manera de matar al infectado es golpear el cerebro. Un disparo o herida en el tallo cerebral (arriba de la parte posterior del cuello) es lo que se necesita. Cualquier otra cosa apenas los ralentiza.

JACKZEN1001928271: ¿Quieres gafas de sol baratas? Haga clic aquí.

Masterkill: Lo primero que debe hacer es reunir sus suministros y proteger su hogar. Llene sus bañeras y todos los contenedores con agua, en caso de que la presión del agua se reduzca o se pierda. Su calentador de agua también tiene una reserva de agua utilizable. Los zombis se sienten atraídos por la luz, el movimiento y el ruido, así que bloquea las ventanas con mantas y evita emitir sonidos fuertes. No deje entrar a nadie después de que se cierren las puertas, ni a su padre, a su cónyuge, a un niño perdido o al reverendo de su iglesia.

La mayor parte del hilo sigue así, y después de leer durante los próximos quince minutos, Darkot después de ver toda esta información estaba algo estresado por la influencia de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerrando los foros Darkot cerro la computadora para poder buscar su Katana, registrando su cómoda la encontró allí envuelta en un par de trapos. "Nos volvemos a ver pequeña" desenvainándola probo dando algunos tajos al aire y finalizo con un golpe rápido en vertical.

"Tendré que practicar un poco, estoy algo oxidado" con esto ultimo dicho su mente recordó él mensaje de masterkill -Llene sus bañeras y todos los contenedores con agua, en caso de que la presión del agua se reduzca o se pierda. Su calentador de agua también tiene una reserva de agua utilizable- dirigiéndose al baño izo exactamente lo que le recomendaba él usuario de interne llenando a sin su bañera junto con él fregadero.

Tendré que reforzar la casa por si intentan entrar esas cosas pensaba Darkot mientras revisaba la casa. Todo está en buen estado hasta el momento, sin nada roto y todo intacto y capaz de soportar el daño o la fuerza de los zombis.

Localizando herramientas, madera y clavos de los suministros reunidos, Darkot se prepara para asegurar la casa lo más rápido posible debido a los peligros inminentes que acechan en el exterior.

Su vasto conocimiento de artesanía es útil en tales situaciones, y su caja de herramientas es invaluable en este caso. Primero, cubre la puerta con las tablas más gruesas que pueda encontrar y refuerza con 2x4 a unos pocos pies de distancia, usando pernos y tornillos con pegamento de madera para adherir las superficies. También sujeta las tablas sobre las ventanas, sujetándolas a la pared con una broca de mampostería y tornillos para madera. Las criaturas parecen tener una fuerza superior, o al menos están lo suficientemente determinadas para luchar a través de una ventana abordada, por lo que utiliza cinta adhesiva para sellar cualquier hueco, lo que también ayuda a mantener alejado el aire frío. Como ha bloqueado tanta visibilidad hacia el exterior, corta puertos de visualización pequeños en varias ventanas. Estos proporcionan una línea de visión a varios puntos afuera.

Todo el proceso toma solo media hora, gracias a sus herramientas y conocimientos.

"Wau…buen trabajo reforzando la casa" elogiaba Ryu a Darkot mientras acompañaba la frase con un silbido.

"Si bueno, no todos estamos ocupados hablando por teléfono en medio del apocalipsis, uno de los dos tiene que ser productivo ¿verdad hermano?" Respondía con cierto tono de sarcasmo, consiguiendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de su hermano.

"¿Tienes alguna idea mas para reforzar la casa?" Preguntaba con interés observando como Darkot cogía las llaves de la puerta principal y señalaba hacia arriba.

"Voy a salir afuera, sube arriba y cúbreme desde la ventana, si ves a alguien con la piel amarillenta, lesiones verdes tipo "marca de nacimiento", agresivo y que camine como si estuviera ebrio, dispara… Ni te lo pienses.

"…"Asintiendo con la cabeza Ryu desenvaina él rifle y sube directamente a su habitación que esta justo encima de la puerta principal logrando a sin tener una vista bastante amplia sobre la entrada.

El perímetro de su casa es muy inseguro, y preferirían disuadir a los intrusos lo más lejos posible. Saliendo por la puerta principal lentamente Darkot observa primero durante unos minutos si hay movimiento en las cercanías no estaría muy cómodo trabajando con los infectados rondando por la zona, después de unos 15 minutos de espera y sin ningún avistamiento de peligro decide salir y comenzar con su idea. En primer lugar, bloquea las ventanas y puertas desde el exterior con cinta adhesiva y pegamento caliente que encontró en el sótano. A continuación, rompe algunas botellas y pega los fragmentos de vidrio rotos en los alféizares de las ventanas y en la parte superior de la pared del patio como alambre de púas improvisado. A continuación, pega las cabezas de los clavos en la acera y los pasos fuera de su casa, dejando solo una pequeña pasarela para viajar. Los infectados no se verán obstaculizados por estas trampas, pero a los intrusos no infectados no les gustarán. Con ese proyecto terminado, echando un ultimo vistazo a su trabajo rápidamente volvió a entrar en la casa.

"…" Cerrando la puerta con llave Darkot volteo para ver a Ryu que bajaba las escaleras para quedar enfrente uno del otro.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?" preguntaba curioso Ryu ante la imaginación que tenia su hermano para crear esa clase de defensa.

"Un mago nunca revela sus trucos"

"Bueno Houdini si es a sin ¿te queda algún truco mas bajo la chistera?"

"Alguno se me ocurre" Volteándose para observar la entrada principal, sé le vinieron un par de ideas para que si algún intruso no deseado intentara entrar, digamos que no acabaría muy bien.

"Bueno, té dejo haciendo tu magia yo mientras estaré arriba, avísame si quieres ayuda en algo, rex vamos."

"…" Con un ladrido amistoso él perro cumplió con la orden que le dio su dueño, acercándose asta estar junto a él y siguiéndolo asta él piso de arriba, volviendo con Darkot su prioridad ahora mismo era asegurar la puerta principal, por lo que se establece colocar una trampa si un intruso fuerza la entrada dentro. Usando varios tablones de madera y clavos, arma una simple trampa oscilante. Ancla un extremo del tablero en la pared cerca de la puerta y lo dobla. Usando una cuerda para tender la ropa, Darkot ata la tabla y coloca el otro extremo en el pomo de la puerta, de modo que si la puerta se abre, la línea se aflojará, y el borde con púas se balanceará hacia el intruso.

Necesito un descanso decía para si mismo Darkot mientras se dirigía a la habitación de sus padres, para poder echarse una buena siesta.

Volvemos a la habitación de los hermanos, allí se encuentran Ryu y rex, los dos estaban jugando cuando de repente las orejas de rex se echaron hacia atrás, y él se precipito hacia la ventana, mirando rígidamente hacia el frente de la casa. Su postura baja al suelo. Justo en ese momento, la puerta de entrada tiembla, y Ryu se vuelve para enfrentarlo justo cuando comienzan los golpes. Un gruñido inhumano llama a través de la puerta, golpes sólidos sacuden el marco de la puerta. Una figura esbelta anda cojeando por la acera, un hombre vestido con un blazer azul y jeans negros. Sus brazos cuelgan a su lado pero se inclinan hacia afuera, y sus piernas se contraen mientras dan cada paso. Cuando se vuelve hacia el frente de la casa, Ryu pudo ver los signos reales de infección: la piel amarilla, las marcas verdes, los ojos empañados con las pupilas oscuras revoloteando como peces dorados en un recipiente nublado. Marrones hebras de baba vacilan desde su boca hasta su barbilla. Y por alguna razón, ya sea por coincidencia o por un sentido oculto, él mira hacia la puerta de su casa como si supiera que algo vive detrás de ella.

Mientras sube los escalones de su casa, su movimiento se vuelve irregular y levanta las piernas en el aire. Las gotas de sangre oscura aparecen detrás de cada paso. Ryu nota que las uñas que colocó antes están dobladas y cubiertas con la sangre del hombre infectado. Él sube las escaleras y se detiene en la puerta principal, con los ojos fijos hacia adelante y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

Ryu va a la cocina y desbloquea la puerta de atrás. "Quédate aquí, rex", ordenaba en un tono autoritario mientras observaba hacia atrás en el patio trasero.

Cruza el patio y sale por la puerta de atrás, luego gira alrededor de su propiedad hacia la carretera principal. Su vecindario está en silencio, y la tierra está resbaladiza por las recientes tormentas que hubo.

En frente de su casa, el zombi se para en el porche, una ligera postura inestable como un árbol que sopla con ráfagas de viento. Ryu se agacha y se arrastra a lo largo de los autos estacionados y los botes de basura del vecino. Hoy fue el día de recolección de basura, pero aparentemente el brote lo retrasó. Se acerca al hombre infectado, que se enfrenta a Ryu , sin darse cuenta de su enfoque. Levanta el bate de béisbol y lo apunta a su cabeza. Se siente ligero y sus músculos están relajados. Esto debería ser igual a innumerables veces que ha usado este objeto antes. Pero esto es diferente. Esta pelea significa más. Este infectado, esta cosa, tiene un solo propósito: matar.

Se balancea y CRACK…El bate de béisbol rompe la cabeza del zombi, que se desploma, y su cuerpo se agarrota. La sangre lechosa y burbujeante sale de su cabello. Sus piernas se ponen rígidas, pero sus brazos se relajan. Como un árbol que cae, se tambalea hacia un lado y se estrella contra el suelo. Él se mueve, y Ryu da un paso adelante, volviendo a conectar el bate de béisbol terminando con la vida del infectado.

Sacando sus llaves Ryu se vuelve hacia su casa, mientras habré la puerta mas preguntas vienen a él. ¿Por qué ese hombre vino a su casa?¿Vendrán más? Estas y otras preguntas llenan su mente a medida que se mueve dentro de su hogar. Las manchas de suciedad en sus pantalones son un recordatorio de lo que acaba de pasar. Un infectado atacando su casa pone los peligros de este brote en un punto de mira. Con la civilización desglosada, debe priorizar sus necesidades de supervivencia. La comida y el agua serán aún más importantes a medida que disminuyan los suministros y fallen los servicios esenciales. En poco tiempo, la gente se quedará sin recursos y hará todo lo posible para sobrevivir: robar, herir e incluso matar. A medida que más y más personas sucumben al virus, los zombis se convertirán en una amenaza creciente.

El tiempo pasa, y Ryu sabe que el brote no esperará mientras contempla la amenaza de los infectados.

Fijándose mejor puede observar que hay una gran cantidad de puntos de entrada a la casa,y Ryu sabe muy bien que no puede controlar todos los puntos de acceso del lugar por lo que tener un sistema de alerta proporcionará más tiempo para tratar con los intrusos.

Recoge trozos de cuerda y los cuelga a lo largo de las ventanas y el marco de la puerta. Para las cuerdas, ata unas pequeñas campanas que encontró almacenadas, junto con latas vacías. Las ata para que no suenen con la brisa, pero si alguien manipula las puertas o ventanas, lo escuchará.

"No creas que eres él único que sabe un par de trucos hermanito" Con una sonrisa Ryu observaba la alarma que había creado orgulloso de su aportación, echando un vistazo a su reloj pudo ver que eran las 7:15 pm.

"Creo que entrenare un poco" se decía mientras bajaba al sótano buscando su equipo de ejercicio que se encontraba en una esquina del sótano, por lo que baja las escaleras y elige trabajar con las pesas. Cuando Ryu entrena, puede olvidarse del mundo, pasar las murallas, pasar el área de cuarentena donde la guerra gana entre los vivos y los muertos. Durante una hora, solo se concentra en sus músculos, sus pesas y las pesas que sostienen.

Verifica la hora-8:15 a.m.

Una conmoción desde el exterior atrae su atención hacia la ventana frontal. Es difícil ver a través de las tablas que cubren el vidrio, pero encuentra un agujero. Un grupo considerable de vecinos se agolpa en la acera fuera de una casa en el medio de la cuadra. Desde la ventana del primer piso, un hombre alto y mayor con una gruesa barba gris y negra se asoma y grita a la gente reunida. Los gritos se intercambian entre la multitud y el viejo.

"¡Enviarlo afuera!"

"¡Está infectado!"

"¡Tráelo aquí!"

Reconoces al hombre mayor como Miguel García, un bombero retirado que vive con su nieto adolescente, Francisco. Se mudaron hace dos años, y aunque has intercambiado un "buenos días" aquí y allá, ninguno ha sido demasiado sociable. Entre la multitud son principalmente extraños, algunos sostienen palos largos, y uno tiene un bate de béisbol sobre su hombro. En la parte posterior está la Sra. Ortega, una mujer de mediana edad que vive a la vuelta de la esquina, y junto a ella se encuentra Tommy Monroe, que debe estar en casa desde la universidad. Él era un estudiante de último año en tu escuela secundaria cuando eras un estudiante de primer año.

Mientras Ryu mira por la ventana, nota que la multitud se irrita cada vez más, y el Sr. García cierra la ventana y baja la persiana. A través del borde de las persianas se asoman dos manos y la sombra de una cabeza, pero desaparecen rápidamente.

En lugar de irse él grupo de gente reunido, unas pocas personas golpean la puerta principal, luego una botella vuela y se estrella contra la pared de ladrillo. Una mujer al frente de la manada parece guiarlos mientras señala a la puerta y reúne a la multitud.

Al ver esto, Ryu decide llamar a la policía agarrando su teléfono inteligente, marca al 911 mientras vigila a la multitud afuera.

Ha llegado al Sistema de respuesta de emergencia Nightfall. Debido al alto volumen de llamadas, todos los operadores están ocupados. Por favor permanezca en la línea.

Afuera, la multitud ha seguido avanzando hacia el pavimento del Sr. García, y algunos están golpeando las paredes y sacudiendo la puerta. Algunos de tus vecinos se alejan, probablemente sintiendo la violencia inminente.

"Nightfall 911. ¿Cuál es tu emergencia?"

"Necesitamos policías en 20th y Spruce Street. La gente está intentando entrar en la casa de mi vecino".

"¿Está involucrado el infectado?"

"¿Infectado? No lo sé. No lo creo. Es un anciano y su nieto, y la gente se está revolcando afuera ..."

"Señor, ¿hay alguien en peligro físico o se está haciendo daño a la propiedad?"

"Todavía no, pero está a punto de convertirse en violento".

"Trataremos de enviar a alguien lo antes posible. Como parte de nuestro procedimiento de respuesta a emergencias, debo aconsejarle que permanezca adentro y evite el contacto con cualquier persona infectada".

Y con eso, la llamada termina.

Ryu vuelca toda su atención hacia afuera, donde la multitud se ha vuelto más y más enojada. Botellas y piedras ahora golpean la casa del Sr. García mientras la gente grita y golpea la puerta de entrada.

"¡Sabemos que está infectado!"

"¡Sácalo, o vamos a entrar!"

"¡Va a cambiar!"

Mientras la multitud canta sus demandas, se abre la ventana del segundo piso, y el Sr. García se inclina y grita a la multitud. "¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Todos ustedes!" Él dibuja un rifle a través de la ventana y lo dispara una vez en el aire con un boom.

Los gritos de pánico se levantan de la multitud, y la gente se dispersa en todas direcciones. Algunos corren detrás de autos estacionados, mientras la mayoría corre por la calle o regresa a sus hogares para escapar de la locura de lo que está sucediendo. Unos pocos valientes y desafiantes vecinos se quedan atrás para discutir y continuar sus gritos, pero el Sr. García apunta a un bote de basura y dispara y envía el contenedor al porche de una casa cercana. La basura vuela en el aire, ensuciando el área.

Desde el otro extremo de la calle, una voz retumba a través de un megáfono. "Esta es la Guardia Nacional. Su área está bajo estricto toque de queda. Regrese a sus hogares".

Un trío de Humvees blindados rueda por la calle en línea, y la voz del soldado reverbera a través de altavoces montados, repitiendo el mensaje. Los focos brillan desde cada vehículo, disparando círculos brillantes de casa en casa. Las puertas se abren y cierran, las cortinas se deslizan por las ventanas y la calle se vuelve desolada excepto por los tres rugientes camiones militares. Incluso el Sr. García y su rifle desaparecen.

Cuando el reflector pasa por la casa de Ryu, invadiéndola con un rayo de luz blanca, se aleja de la ventana rápidamente y escucha mientras pasan los Humvees.

"Todo esto se esta descontrolando.." Seguía con la mirada los Humvees que se alejaban con la misma velocidad con la que llegaron, pero un gemido agudo le volvió a la realidad, volteándose vio que rex tenia su cuenco de comida en la boca volviendo a observar su reloj pudo ver que eran las 9:00 pm.

"Lo siento chico se me olvido por completo trae aquí ese cuenco"

Llenando el cuenco de rex con comida para mascotas. Con la bolsa casi vacía y quizás le quede una comida, pronto tendrá que usar su propia comida o salir para obtener más. De hecho, el olor y el color de la croqueta sugiere que está a punto de estropearse. Puede que no dure hasta mañana, aunque esto a rex poco parece importarle ya que devora su comida como si fuera él fin del mundo, aunque teóricamente lo es.

"Vamos rex es hora de ir a dormir mañana será otro día" Con todos los eventos del día, el estrés del brote y la fatiga física y mental que lleva sobre su cuerpo, decide regresar a dormir.

Entra a su habitación seguido de cerca por rex, subiendo por la escalera de la litera Ryu se desploma en su cama completamente vestido y rex hace lo mismo pero en la cama de abajo mientras giraba asta tumbarse haciéndose una bola, finalmente se siente seguro en su propia cama. Disparos, llanto de zombis, helicópteros, vehículos militares: todos se unen a los sonidos de la ciudad en una sinfonía inarmónica, pero de alguna manera es capaz de quedarse dormido.


End file.
